


Willingly

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambition, Collars, Community: disney_kink, Dark Aladdin (Disney), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No lamp, no genie, no magical way off the streets.</p><p>Aladdin finds another way. Pet of the Vizier is better than being entirely alone and undesired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willingly

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=1945449#t1945449) at Disney Kink.

He would do anything, he said, to get out of the chains. To have a second chance at living.  
  
Well then, Jafar said, come with me.  
  
He has his suspicions as to why the boy agrees, of course, why he allows the fine gold collar to be placed around his neck and the magic to bind it there. The grimace on Aladdin's face tells that there is still conflict. But Jafar can imagine the desperation of the streets, the thwarted ambitions, the hunger gnawing away at the pit of your stomach day after day, and besides, _he_ knows that the princess will not look twice at a slave except in pity.  
  
Even so, he is pleasantly surprised. The boy runs errands willingly, without - it seems - resentment, and he makes a fine spy and theif as well. And when Jafar smirks and compliments him on such, he can see a light in Aladdin's eyes and the faintest flicker of a smile, and he wonders whether anyone has appreciated these talents before.  
  
The boy is fascinated by magic. He watches in desirous awe as Jafar weaves his enchantments, whenever they may be necessary, watches the hungering search for power. Perhaps it rubs off on him, after a while, because he asks if he can. Jafar replies no, and the boy's brows furrow in anger, but then the vizier adds that he may request things of his master, if he works well enough, and Aladdin seems to accept it. To understand the deal.  
  
He works well. Hard. And when Jafar tells him to get to his knees and take the sorceror's cock in his mouth, he hesitates for barely more than a second. And though there is not finesse there, there are clearly ideas, and he knows instinctively where is good to touch in a way that the sheltered princess never would have done. Eventually, Jafar gifts him with release, those long clever fingers wrapped around the street rat's shaft and whispering in his ear what a good boy Aladdin is, until the boy gasps and writhes and comes hard across the sheets.  
  
Occasionally he catches the boy still staring at the Princess, from afar and wonderingly. But such moments become fewer, further between, and they will pass in time. After all, she does nothing but ignore him, or sneer vaguely in his presence whilst in the midst of another of her bursts of temper. And to set this against the wonder of Jafar who saved him from death and poverty and the heartless streets... well, it is no wonder that there is no contest.  
  
And late at night, sated and sleepy, Aladdin will whisper his thanks and Jafar will smile darkly to himself. Because it is so much easier, after all, to have a willing pet.


End file.
